10 Reasons Why
by independentwriter-137
Summary: A collection of drabbles on the 10 reasons why Fang loves Max.
1. 01 Eyes

**01. ****Eyes**

_"Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes…"_

The first thing he loved about her is her eyes. Two warm chocolate coloured orbs that he could get lost in, and when you get close enough you can see little golden threads woven in them.

He loved the way they crinkled a bit when she laughed and how they turned into steel when she was fighting. The way they were so warm when she was happy and yet cold when she was mad. The way they could make a grown man piss in their pants when she was glaring at you and the way they could turn Fang's knees to jelly.

He loved the way they would light up over the simplest things like when she got a pair of non-Goodwill jeans. The way they would look into his own and read his thoughts. Fang loved the way they would soften when she was comforting Angel, or attempting to brush Nudge's hair, or pushing objects near Iggy when he had trouble finding something, or ruffling the Gasman's blonde locks, or whenever she looked at him.

Max's eyes were something else; she could say how great his were all she wanted, but he knew that his eyes had nothing on hers because in a word they were beautiful.

**A/N. So this is the first drabble in a set of 10 I'm planning on doing. Drop a review and tell me if I should continue or not since I'm not sure if I should continue this or not.**

**-Indy **


	2. 02 Strength

**02. Strength**

_"I'll throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair…"_

Fang didn't know anyone who was stronger than Max. He didn't know anyone who could have the world on their shoulders and still be able to smile, much less laugh. He didn't know anyone else who after being brought down to their lowest, still found it in them to keep others going. Max was the strongest person he knew, and he loved her for it.

He could count on his fingers the number of times he'd seen her cry. In the face of Erasers and M-Geeks, in spite of the White Coats and their experiments, he'd never seen her give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He remembered how just days after Jeb's disappearance, she stood up and just took charge. She made sure they had food and gave them the strength to keep on going; she gave them _her_ strength.

He loved the way she would look so beaten down by the world, but stand up even taller than before just seconds later. The way no matter what, she always just seemed to keep on going, to keep on _living._

She was strong, physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally. On his long list of why he loved Max, her strength was definitely one of them.

**A/N. I am so, so, so, sorry if you got spammed with emails that this story was updated, but the chapter wasn't up. I have no fnicking idea what's going on since it says I updated but nothing is showing up! Ugh! Sometime FF is a pain the butt. I am seriously THIS CLOSE to throwing my laptop against the wall cause' the stupid thing won't let me update =(((**

**Gah, anyway I was thrilled with all the positive reviews! (Jeez, mood swings much?) My original plan is to update this daily, but that's not sure yet. I'll try my best though. Drop a review on your way out! **

**-Indy**


	3. 03 Mind Reader

**03. Mind Reader**

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"_

Fang didn't know how she did it.

How she could look into his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking. How she could see right through his supposedly impassive mask. How she could read him like and open book. It was almost unnerving to have someone know him better than he knew himself.

She was the only one who could tell when he was lying because she knew all his tells. She would see how his jaw would tighten just a little bit, how his fingers would twitch as he resisted the urge to clench his hands into fists. She heard the slightest quiver in his voice when he found out his mother was a teenager and knew how upset he was. Who else could tell? The answer is no one.

She knew what he was thinking just by glancing at him. That's one of the things he loved about her, how she just _got_ him. She knew exactly who he was and loved him anyway and that just made him love her more.

**A/N. Three down, seven to go! What would you guys prefer come next: laugh or annoying?**

**Review!**

**-Indy**


	4. 04 Annoying

**04. Annoying**

_"I'm laughing and you get mad; it's my little game…"_

Max knew exactly how to get under Fang's skin. She knew just what to say to get him riled up, sometimes Fang wondered if it was for her own amusement. He hated the way she would tease him about anything and everything, and the way she never listened to him.

When he told her not to go after the girl who was surrounded by those bullies, did she listen? No. She went all Super Girl on him. When he told her to get help when she got those brain attacks, did she even consider it? No. It was little things like that got under his skin.

The way she would run away when it came to her feelings, like when she left him in the cave _and_ the dock, that annoyed him big time. She was infuriating, and he could feel himself getting grey hair and ulcers from that girl and he swore she would be the death of him.

But as much as he 'hated' it, he knew he didn't. It was just part of who Max was. She helped those who needed it, put others before herself; she just couldn't help it. And while yeah, at times it was annoying as all hell, it was one of the things he loved about her.

However, the running away? _That_ he could do without.

**A/N. So 'annoying' and 'laugh' were tied, so I did it alphabetically. Anyway, reading it back, this is one of my favorites so far! Oh, and if it's not too much to ask for, do you think I could get 10 reviews per chapter? So by the tenth it'll be a hundred? Cause' that's my goal, but don't worry. I won't withhold updates just because I don't reach the magic number 10, it'd just be nice.**

**Lastly, if any of you readers read my other story _Misplaced Trust_, why didn't you guys review? D: I've only got 3 reviews for it and now I'm beginning to doubt the story because that's a HUGE drop from the usual. Reviews matter because they let me know whether it's good or not and if there are so few reviews for a chapter I'll assume not. Well, whatever, just letting you guys know.**

**-Indy**


	5. 05 Laugh

**05. Laugh**

_"We're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best thing I have ever heard…"_

The first time he ever heard her laugh was when they were back at the School. They had just put his cage next to hers three days prior. They didn't speak to each other, hardly even glanced. By the tender age of six they both knew that getting attached to fellow experiments wasn't a good idea, unless of course you were willing to double the pain when you watched your new friend die, which happened most of the time.

Then one day, one of those stupid White Coats came in with that evil glint in his eyes. He roughly pulled Fang out of his cage, careful to avoid the kicks and punches Fang launched at him. The White Coat seized him roughly by the collar and covered Fang's mouth.

"Quit it," he warned, but Fang just bit his hand as hard as he could. The White Coat let out a startled cry of surprise and cursed. He raised his hand, ready to hit Fang when both their heads turned in surprise.

There was the little girl, who he'd never heard a peep out of, laughing like nobody's business. It was a pleasant sound, and with her head thrown back like that it looked like she was having the time of her life. Fang realized he'd never heard a sound like that before, sure he's seen a smile from previous experiments every once in a while, but there was never a reason to…laugh, unless you count those evil little chortles of the White Coats. Fang silently decided it was easily the best sound he'd ever heard.

Ever since then, he would tell her stupid fart jokes, just to hear it again, just to see the way her nose would crinkle the slightest bit when she did.

He should have known since he first heard it. He should have known he was a goner.

**A/N. I wonder if you guys noticed the song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, so the FIRST one to get all the songs right from chapters 1-5 will get a special mention in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**-Indy**


	6. 06 Sarcastic

**A/N. Shout out to Serenaisbestezrq387 for getting all the songs right! This chapter is hereby dedicated to you!**

**06. Sarcastic**

_"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing…"_

If you asked Fang to describe Max, sarcastic would be one of his first replies.

The way she would still taunt an Eraser even if she bloodied and beaten just to get some form of revenge. The way that she would keep you on your toes even if you were just having a conversation. The way you could try to insult her only to have her throw it back in your face. It was those things that made Max uniquely Max.

She wasn't like other girls who batted their eyes and twirled their hair between their fingers to get a boy's attention. No, of anything it was that tough, sarcastic exterior that grabbed their attention and held it. She was different. How many girls did Fang know that could beat him in a war of words? Who was gutsy enough to even try? Not many, that's what made Max so special.

Fang doubted he would like Max as much if Max wasn't sarcastic like she was now. He chuckled at the thought. Max not sarcastic? He could barely fathom the thought. Max and sarcastic went hand in hand, like mac and cheese or eggs and bacon.

And though he'd never tell her, he loved the little banters they had, their faux arguments. He loved those, he loved _her._

**A/N. Okay, so this came a little later than expected, but I just got the final two Ranger's Apprentice books in paperback and I finally found a copy of 13 Reasons Why, so let's just say I got a little caught up in it. Ranger's Apprentice is one of my favorite series ever, I'm sad to see it over.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of _sarcastic _and again whoever guesses the song of the chapter gets dedication in the next chapter! I can hardly believe we're more than half-way done!**

**-Indy**


	7. 07 Brave

**A/N. In case there was any confusion, the 'reasons' are not necessarily in any order. Feel free to arrange them in any order you want. Actually, aside from the last one, I just draw them out of a hat so I know which one to write about next.**

**Dedicated to JaixAditi for getting the song in the last chapter, consider this your prize.**

**07. Brave**

_"They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared. You could walk away, say we don't need this, but something in your eyes says we can beat this…"_

Her bravery, definitely one of the things Fang love most about Max. Fang didn't believe in being fearless, he thought that if you were fearless you weren't necessarily brave. Being brave is about being afraid and yet finding courage to face your fears anyway. If you were fearless, there was no need for bravery because there was no fear in the first place.

He knew that more often than she'd like to admit, Max was scared. When Angel was taken she was scared. Whenever they were outnumbered by Erasers she was scared. Whenever one of them was experimented on she was scared. She would be stupid not to be, and yet she always found the courage to face these fears. That accounted for a lot more bravery than any fearless person in Fang's book.

Like now, everyone was telling she had to save the world, that it was up to her to save the entire mankind. She didn't have to, technically it wasn't her battle. If she wanted she could walk away and no one could really blame her. She was fifteen years old; she should be out there living her life, not trying to save the entire freaking world. And yet that's what she was doing, she was facing the dauntless task head-on. Because she felt this was her duty and managed to dredge up the courage to carry it out. What's not to love about that?

Max was brave, the bravest person he ever knew and he loved her for that.

**A/N. Okay, so three more. Now two of them are sure ones, already with the main idea of how to write it, but the second to the last one is up to you, so I want you guys to give YOUR suggestion on what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. And again, first to get the song in the chapter gets the dedication!**

**Also, do you think I could get at least 10 reviews before I update again? I'll still update if I don't, but I'd appreciate it and it be incentive to update sooner.**

**-Indy**


	8. 08 Beautiful

**A/N. Once again dedicated to JaixAditi for being the first to get the song! This chapter is once again for you, my friend.**

**08. Beautiful**

_"And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, o-oh, you don't know you're beautiful…"_

"I have brown eyes and eyes like unbarfed chocolate. I'm a lucky girl," Max had once said. At first, Fang thought she was joking, but he realized she wasn't. She wasn't being modest or humble; she honestly thought that of herself.

He didn't understand how she couldn't see how beautiful her hair was, a mix of brown and blonde from the sun. He especially loved the way it would stream behind her in the wind when they were flying or how it would shine when they were in the sun, how could she not see that?

And her eyes were 'unbarfed chocolate'? Fang didn't need to elaborate on her eyes anymore; he'd done that enough on the first chapter.

How couldn't Max see that? Why couldn't she see that even when she fought she made it look like an elaborate dance, almost graceful even? Why couldn't she see the way those boys' heads turned when they went to that stupid school in Virginia? Why couldn't she see what he saw so clearly?

And it wasn't as if her beauty was only skin deep. She'd proven already it went deeper than that. Just by being with the Flock, fighting with them and for them, taking care of them, loving them, showed that she was a great person as well. And the fact she was willing to take on saving the world to save countless lives speaks for itself.

Fang wasn't a shallow person, not by any means of the word, but he'll admit part of what made him fall for Max was her beauty, both inside and out.

**A/N. Two more to go, I'll be sad to see this end. So I was thinking…spin off? Maybe 10 Reasons Why Max Loves Fang? Or something like that. It's NOT sure yet, but I'll try to make the list first and see hw it works out.**

**Review?**

**-Indy**


	9. 09 Understands

**A/N. The dedication goes JaixAditi again for being the first to get the song! Also part of the credit goes to JustaBunchaHoopla for the idea! **

**09. Understands**

_"And I don't try to hide my tears, the secrets, all my deepest fears, through it all nobody gets me like you do…"_

Fang wasn't known for showing his emotions. He didn't show when he was sad or happy or scared, he just had a standard mask for whatever he was feeling. He didn't talk much either, he preferred to listen, watch, and learn. He found out he learned more that way.

He could never show things like fear to the rest of the Flock, especially not the younger ones who looked up to him, he had to maintain control. But there were times when it got especially harder, and it was times like that he loved Max even more.

He didn't have to hide his fears or emotions from her, she just knew. Like when he found out about his mom…he knew he could talk to her about it because she understood. She just got him. She knew all his fears, his emotions, everything. She got him like nobody else.

He never had to pretend anything around her, he could be himself. He loved that about her, he loved how she understood him.

**A/N. One more chapter to go! I don't think I'll do the sequel though, mostly because I'm looking to take a break from the Maximum Ride fanfiction for a while once I'm done with The Wishing Well and Misplaced Trust. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, it's just my new obsession for fictional couples is Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella from Hart of Dixie, they're adorable.**

**Review!**

**-Indy**


	10. 10 Max

**A/N. Goofy1234, this last and final chapter is for you.**

**10. Max**

"_She was the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride…"_

Fang had a long list of why he loved Max, more than the nine reasons he'd already listed. He could spend a good half of his life just writing it down on a piece of paper (or twenty), but the main reason he loved her was because, well because she was Max.

Any girl could be sarcastic, any girl could have amazing eyes, any girl could be brave, but there was only one Max.

Fang knew she wasn't perfect, he didn't believe in the saying love was blind; he believed that when you loved someone you see all there flaws and love them anyway. That's what Fang felt with Max.

She was Max and for whether she was at her best or at her worst, Fang would always love her, simply because she was Max, _his_ Max. She always was and always will be.

**A/N. Awww, it's over! I'm so sad. I actually started this whole story because of this last one. I'm sorry if it took too long, I just didn't want it to end yet and I'm sad to see it go.**

**Can I get 101 reviews for the end of the story?**

**-Indy**


End file.
